An afternoon interview with Victor Creed
by bookdreamer17
Summary: What would Victor Creed say if he ever took the time to sit down with a reporter, how would it end,? Victor from Origins. If confused or like this Victor/Kate OC pairing, read, "My life married to a monster, " and it will make a lot more sense. Enjoy!


_**Authors Note- I was working on " My life married to a monster," and I was having a hard time figuring out Victor, so I decided to peek in on an interview with Victor Creed and some poor woman, the readers confused by my inability to stick to the comic facts about Victor, I'm sorry. It would make more sense if you read my other story, because this is my own version, though Victor is based on Liev Schreiber in Origins. Hope you enjoy! **_

**_P.S - I will be doing more interviews with characters from, Mylife married to a moster, namily Kate or Steven. So if you want to have any of your own questions answered send them to me, and I will slip them to the interviewer. ( I have conections). (: _**

**An afternoon with Victor Creed**

**A short pump woman in her late thirties with dark blue eyes and long limp blond hair sat in a chair, looking uncomfortable. She wore a floral loose blouse, and a pair of ill-fitting trousers. She did not stand when a man entered, but instead pulled out a recorder and placed it on the table between them. The hirsute man wore a coat as black as ink, and had to stoop under the door jam to enter. His eyes were dark and hooded, no spark emanated from them for they were as dull as his wool coat. Claws, slightly tawny peeked out from under his coat sleeves. They shook hands lightly and seemingly unperturbed she began the interview. **

" Thank you, Mr. Creed, for partaking in this interview. I'm sure the public will be fascinated to be granted access to the interworking of the mind of a mutant, such as your self. "

(With one claw the man scraped at the wooden armrest.) "** The pleasure is all mine."**

" So, Mr. Creed, my sources say that you are making a very lucrative business disposing of your high clientele's dirt. Could you please tell me how you got into this specialized work?"

" **Is that what there calling it now days, disposing of dirt? I guess you could say though that I knew from a young age, that I wasn't meant for the office. **(He holds up his hand and lengthens his nails)

" So you naturally ended up a highly skilled mercenary? That doesn't happen overnight, could you elaborate on the events that led up to this lifestyle?"

" **I've lived a long life woman, longer than your grandma's, what makes you think that I could pinpoint the single or chain of events in my life that made me who I am today. You could definitely say that poor parenting was a catalyst though." **

" What happened between you and your parents?"

" **I killed them, that's what happened. Next question." **

" Do you have any siblings?"

" **A younger brother, were not close. He's still pissed at me for an incident involving his girlfriend, even though I've saved his ass more times than I can count. Thankless runt." **

"Speaking of girlfriends, is it true that there is a wife in your life now?"

"**Lets not mix business and pleasure shall we?**"

" But it's my business to tell the people the truth, and there all very interested about a certain woman name Kate. So could you bend the rules just a little and tell us about her?"

" **She's my wife, that's all they need to know. That and I protect what's mine."**

" But Mr. Creed, you can do better than that! How did you two met and fall in love?"

" **Who said I loved her? I just said she was mine and she's a smart enough woman not to leave me. Earlier on in our marriage, when she was still naive, she tried running and quickly learned what I knew all along: that you cant escape from me." **

" But your marriage must be better now, right?"

" **It's not like I've been exposed to a lot of functional marriages, so I don't have a clear picture of what 'normal' is, but if you were to ask if we get a lot of sleep at night, the answer would be no. **

" That's very interesting, but you didn't answer one of my questions. How did you to meet? Was she an assassin like you, and did you two meet on a job?"

" **You could say we met on a job, but **_**I **_**was the only one working**_**. **_**She **_**was **_**my job."**

" You were sent to kill your wife? What happened, and who would want to kill her? She seems so sweet and nice."

" **Once again you assume to much. I **_**didn't **_**say I was paid to kill her, only that she _was_ my job. " **

" What did you want with her then?"

**"Appart from the obvious one? Well o****ne of the reasons, I'm so highly paid and sought after is because I can keep a secret." **

" Fair enough, Mr. Creed, I wouldn't want to encroach on you livelihood."

" **Any more questions?" **

" One more, and then I will let you go. Do you see yourself retiring anytime soon? It might put the people at home at ease if you said yes."

( He holds up a clawed hand, and scrapes the nails together.)** " What do you think I was made to do? A damn flower picker? ****And anyways what would I do with the next 200 years of my life, picket against global warming? If you can find me a suitable job, that I enjoy as much as the one I have now, then I'll give up killing. Don't get your hopes up though, I **_**really **_**enjoy my job." **

"I'll be on the look out regardless of how slim the chances, and I know I said only one more, but how does your wife feel about your job?"

" **Like I said earlier, she's a smart woman. If she wants to live with me, she'll have to put up with all of me, or at least not speak up." **

" Well Mr. Creed its been more than informative and I thank you for taking the time to sit down and share some of your thoughts with us."

" **Sure, if you ever need a job done, call me up and I'll give you a discount. "**

" Actually…maybe you could-… I'm joking! Good day, Mr. Creed and give my greetings to your wife."

" **I'm sure she recording this right now at home, so there's no need." **


End file.
